darkestofdaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkest of Days (video game)
Darkest of Days is a first-person shooter video game developed by 8monkey Labs and published by Phantom EFX. It was released in North America and Europe on September 8, 2009 for Microsoft Windows and the Xbox 360. Gameplay Darkest of Days takes the player through time into historic battles in an effort to save key individuals from certain death. The battles range from Custer's Last Stand at the Battle of the Little Bighorn in 1876 to fighting in Pompeii as ash and fire rain down from an erupting Mt. Vesuvius in 79 AD. Other locations include the battles of Gettysburg and Tannenberg, and a German World War II P.O.W. camp. Players are also required to save certain other individuals who are important to the continuity of history. There are two types of characters who fall into this category: the first types are the key individuals that the player must rescue so that they can be placed back into their correct place in time who are represented with an orange aura. The second type is a random character marked with a blue aura and can be saved by wounding them in their limbs or using a weapon called chasers that knock them out. This way the characters are taken out of the battle without being killed. If three of the blue aura individuals are killed by the player, however, this can trigger a visit by the Opposition who use the disturbance caused by their deaths to track down and attempt to kill the player. Opposition agents tend to be heavily armed and shielded making many period weapons all but useless against their superior technology. They are not completely indestructible, however, and can be killed, allowing the player the opportunity to seize their weapons. Plot In Darkest of Days the player controls Alexander Morris, a soldier fighting in General Custer's army during the Battle of Little Big Horn at the beginning of the game. After Custer is killed and Morris is wounded he is suddenly rescued by a man in futuristic armor and taken through a strange portal. Morris then awakens in the headquarters of KronoteK, an organization that has managed to develop time travel technology and is apparently dedicated to researching and protecting history. A KronoteK higher-up known as "Mother" tells Morris that the organization's founder has gone missing and disturbances have started appearing through history, causing individuals that have played key roles in history to be placed in danger, and tasks Morris with helping KronoteK restore history. Agent Morris then starts with his combat training. As he is from the 1800s time frame, he requires a crash course in "modern" weaponry (ranging from World War I to the late 22nd century). Upon completion of his training Mother tasks Morris and his new partner Agent Dexter with tracking down two individuals who are not where they are supposed to be: one Cpl. Welsh from the Union Army in the American Civil War at the Battle of Gettysburg and a Russian Army Officer named Petrovich in World War I at the Battle of Tannenberg. However, completion of both of these tasks is blocked by a mysterious group known only as the Opposition, who also have time-travel technology. Over the course of the game Morris, and Dexter have to fight through both the Battle of Gettysburg and the Battle of Tannenberg, which involve massive cornfield battles, blowing up a train bridge, and hi-jacking a zeppelin. While, Agents Morris and Dexter manage to secure and reintegrate Cpl. Welsh and his twin brother back into their respective time frame successfully, Petrovich is labeled a traitor because he abandoned his post. This causes his son, who was originally going to become a scientist, to enlist in the Second World War and get captured by the Wehrmacht. While Agents Morris and Dexter try to rescue him before he reaches the POW camp, Morris also gets captured and sent to the camp. After spending some time in the camp, Petrovich is sentenced to death because of an escape attempt, but right before he is executed, an explosion goes off outside the camp and Agent Dexter appears and assists Morris, Petrovich and the other inmates in escaping. After Petrovich is safe, Dexter informs Morris that Morris was the one who set the explosive while Dexter was infiltrating the camp. So Morris goes back, fights his way through a Nazi camp, and sets the explosive that triggers his own release. After rescuing Petrovich, Morris and Dexter find out that Koell is at Pompei, on August 25, 79 A.D., the day when Mt Vesuvius erupted and buried the Roman town. Agents Morris and Dexter, and a tech specialist named Bob, must fight through hordes of Opposition Agents to find Koell, in the Arena. Koell then nonchalantly accompanies Morris and Dexter back to the 22nd century. Upon arriving in the 22nd century, a strange man appears, and claims that he is the head of the Opposition, which is actually KronoteK from the future. He then asks Koell if it is wrong to change terrible events that already happened, to which Koell answers yes, because "dark days teach valuable lessons and define who we are." The Man then shoots Koell twice, once in the chest and once in the head. When confronted by Morris and Dexter, he explains that the Welshes and Petrovich were ancestors of scientists who invented a DNA sequencer that can target the genomes which define racial identity. He goes on to explain that this DNA sequencer was stolen and used by less talented Middle Eastern scientists to create a virus that targeted people of European descent. As Dexter laments the loss of his family, the strange man states that it was averted because of the Opposition's interference with the time stream. While he states that KronoteK's ultimate goal is still the preservation of the time stream, this one exception was made. The strange man then says that his KronoteK has use for talented agents such as Morris and Dexter and invites them to join his agency, leaving an open time bubble for them to enter. As the strange man departs, Agent Dexter turns to Morris and asks "So what do we do now brother?"